1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring tapes of the automatic rewind variety used in the field of carpentry. The present invention is particularly directed towards a retractable measuring tape contained in a hand-held housing with the housing having a means for accurately marking a measured position. The housing marking means allows the user of the tape free movement of his other hand to accurately guide the tape for realignment without having to reach out and mark with a pencil. My device is particularly useful for overhead work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although patents seen representing development of prior art had markers in the housing, those illustrated showed predominently vertically-positioned pencil-holder or similar devices. With markers of this nature, an accurate marking of a measurement is difficult.
The patents examined which appear the most pertinent examples of the developing art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,886, 3,336,678, 3,731,389, 3,802,083, 4,015,337, 4,296,554, and 4,439,927.
It is to be noted also that the above described devices are not readily available in the market place, and that none of the above cited U.S. patents disclose a tape housing marker of close proximity to the present invention.